cod high school
by deathboy905
Summary: Moving away from her old home, Sam moves to redwood city and meets some new friends, such as Roach, Ghost, Misty, and frost. Now friends with them she basically becomes there sister. AU R
1. Chapter 1

Cod high school

(Roaches pov)

I woke up and heard a noise go off. "Stupid alarm." I hit the snooze button and got up and checked what the temperature was going to be. "Mid 80's i can deal with that." When i hit the power button on my i phone i got a text from ghost asking if he remembered what happened last night. 'Huh now that i think about it what did happen last night.'

"You guys ready?" "Fuck ya lets party!" Me, ghost, mac, price, sam, and misty all pilled out of my pick up truck and walked into Makarov's house. "Hey sam misty how much you wanna bet Gaz is drunk." Ya know kinda wouldn't such a surprise as long as he keeps his grabby hands off of my pants i don't want a repeat of last time." "Don't worry mist you got your best friend by your side." "Thanks sam." I walked in and sure enough Gaz was on the floor asleep. I walked over to a odd looking machine called double tap beer. 'Huh i do love beer.' I thought to my self. I reached in my hoodie jacket and pulled out a quarter and inserted it into the vendor. And out came a brown bottle and before i opened it, the bottle said made by maxis. 'Wait maxis, thats sam's last name.' I grabbed the bottle and walked over to sam who looked some what buzzed a little bit. "Hey sam can i ask you something?" "What?" "Who made double tap beer?" "My dad, ludwig maxis. Hey follow me." Sam grabbed my hand an lead me to Makarov's balcony in his room. "Makarov's porch? I don't get it whats so special here?" "Look at the stars." I looked up at the sky which showed off a midnight blue color and the stars looked back down at me and Samantha. "I wonder if my dad's looking down at me right now." "I'm sure he's proud of you Roach." I felt sam rub my back which made me feel better about things. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the double tap beer and looked at the strange drink. "Well you only live once." I opened the bottle and took a small sip. Sam looked at me oddly like i had ten heads. "Um roach your eyes there green." "What do ya mean?" I took out my i phone and used it for a mirror to see my eyes which were actually green. "Hey where do you think ghost is?" "Knowing him probably talking to misty right now." I heard her say, i looked at her and we started at each other for a good minuet and it felt like we were in a trance, just staring into each others eyes. Sam's eyes are a bright blue with some brown near the middle. My eyes were a dark blue with some green crystals in them but now there completely green. "You have the most beautifulest eyes in the world." "Do i? I always thought they were a odd color." "Who told you that?" "Price did he said 'sam you have the most oddest color eyes.' In that accent that he has." 'Note to self snipe price.' "He's just jealous sam thats all." 'Kiss her...' I heard the voice in the back of my head say, every time i listen to that voice something good happens. I lean forwarded and kissed sam on the lips.

(Misty's pov)

I found mak and saw him half asleep so i helped him up and gave him this odd drink that i found called Juggernog and he woke up a little bit and gave up a weak smile. "Thanks misty." "No problem mak, come on it's a party not a sleep over." He scoffed and pointed to a knocked out Gaz. "What 'bout Gaz?" "Thats different he's a jackass. Besides this is your party one that you threw, here have some of this it'll wake you up trust me." He drank some more and i started to see him go from asleep to party animal. "Lets fucking party!" "Now thats the makarov i know! But i'll be right back something's telling me to go check on sam." I walked away from Makarov and walked upstairs and found sam and roach, on the porch, kissing. "oh shit." I placed my hands over my mouth as i watched them kiss. I heard ghost come up the stairs and started to talk but when quiet. "Mist what are you looking at?" I place one finger over my lips and i pulled him over to the door and i saw his jaw drop. "I had a felling this would happen." "You knew, and you didn't figure to go an say 'hey misty roach and sam are gonna kiss.'" "Hey i said i have a felling i never said i knew and besides it was kinda gonna happen soon they been friend since what they were what 12. And whats the big deal. We both know that roach is thee nicest guy to girls and has always been like her royal guard and we both know that if he dose break sam's heart you'll probably shoot him with your Remington or your smith an Wesson." "That is true. But i will keep my gun near by though."

Hey guys this is chapter one if you like what your reading comment to make suggestions for the story and i might add it in and may add more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Cod 2

(Sam's pov)

6 years ago... 2010

I was in my dads car on the way to our new house in some place called redwood city. I felt my mom shaking me up. "Sam, sam, Sam." "What?" "Were here." I got out of the car and stretched my arms and legs. The house was a Victorian, about nearly 10 years old. Across the street was a boy holding a black revolver and pointing at what was his friend, they both looked the same height, the one with the revolver had black hair and sounded american and looked 5 foot 6, the other one had the same gun but looked bigger and was white, he looked 5 foot 4 and had brown hair and had a small british accent, but overall was american and had a better tan then his friend. "Hey mom, what kind of bb guns would you say those one's are?" My mom looked over to the boy's guns and rubbed her chin. "Hmmm the british one has a... Black ops wolverine revolver, Co2 powered, now the other one has a vigilant Crosman, another Co2 Revolver."

"Um mom what dose Co2 mean and do?"

"Co2 mean's compressed oxygen. Adds both kick and power to the gun."

"Sooo it powers the gun?"

"Yeah, without it the gun won't work. And it gives the gun strength."

"Huh i'm confused?" My mom grabbed her forehead and sighed. "I'll explain it to you later. Now grab a box and help us get the stuff into the house." I opened the trunk and heard a gun go off across the street and saw boy's shooting each other with the guns. "Ah dang it Roach i thought i told you no leg shots."

The boy called Roach was on the grass laughing while grabbing his stomach. "**I'm sorry ghost i couldn't help myself**." I laughed a little bit and grabbed the last box in the car and walked into my new home. I looked around and the house was fairly big. "Hey mom wheres my room?" "Upstairs to the right." "Thank you." I walked up stairs and heard the two boys still firing their guns but the firing got more rapid and i looked out a window in the hallway and see Ghost holding a shotgun. "What kind of shotgun is that?" I whispered, i looked into their house and see a girl wearing a hat. "**Hey misty wanna use my chester**?" The girl walked out of the house and walked over to Roach and told him something in his ear, since i could read lips she said, _'that girl across the street is watching you two_.' I grabbed the boxes and walked into my new room, my room was fairly big, my bed was already done and so was my room all that needed done was just to put up my posters, i'm not the typical girl you would see & meet. My favorite colors, red and black or blue and red, and my posters were pictures of bands like, nickel back, daft punk, Nero and so on.

After i settled my stuff into my room i opened my closet and saw a box in the corner that i didn't place. I opened the box and in their i saw two revolvers and found a note in their, "to the next owner of this room keep this bb gun, and show the following name's these BB guns: Roach, Ghost, misty. Sincerely, John price." I grabbed the box and placed it on my bed, in the box was some instructions, Ammo, and a 40 pack of small canisters that were silver and cold, and a letterman tool. "Sam dinners- um sam where did you get those bb guns?" "Okay you'll probably think i'm crazy or lying but it was in my closet in the conner." "Ok sure." "I can prove it." I grabbed the note that was tapped to the box and showed it to my mom and she believed me. "Huh you were telling the truth. Anyway dinners ready and i'll talk to dad if you can keep the guns." I smiled at mom and walked down stairs and ate dinner. "Hey dad your not gonna believe what i found in my closet." "Whatcha find?" "Well i can't tell you but i can show you." I ran up stairs and placed the guns, the strange tube, instructions and the ammo back into box and walked downstairs and placed the box on the coffee table and i took everything out and showed dad. "Sam where, how, and when did you find theses?" "Where in my closet, how i looked in the conner, and when, a couple of minuets ago." "Your not lying either, well i can't teach you about how to use them. Sophia can you teach sam?" "No, the only thing i can teach you is what kind of guns they are." "Ah man well i'm going out back to test them.

(Ghosts pov)

I was walking back into me and Roaches house with misty and roach when we both heard the familiar gun shot of Johns old revolvers. "**Guys did you just hear**-" "_Johns pistols_?" I agreed with misty and we dropped our Guns on the grass and walked over to the old back yard where John used to live, when i walked over first i could not believe my eyes. The new girl was using Johns revolvers. Misty walked in front of me and her jaw dropped as well. "_Excuse me but where did you get those revolvers_?" "I found them in my closet. Whats your name?" "_My names misty, and this is Ghost and Roach_." "What kind of name is roach?" "**When i get into a fight i can't be beat**." "That makes since, my names Samantha maxis, but you can call me sam." "Nice to meet you but where did you find those revolvers?" "My closet they were in a box and came with instructions." I looked at her in the eyes and looked at her with a questioned look. "What kind of instructions?" "Two pairs, one was about the guns and the other one said to tell you guys about them." "Is that all the note said?" I asked, she nodded her head and handed me the duo. "Want to use them?" I back away like she had a plaque and fell down on the grass. "Um whats wrong?" "_John never letted us touch mustang and sally. No matter what_." "Mustang and sally? Who are they?" "**Johns revolvers. And by the way your holding them i'm guessing that those are the very first bb guns you used**." Roach's actions spoke louder then his words, so he barely talked. "Yeah, can you guys teach me how to use them?" I got up from the ground and brushed the fall leaves off of my back. And looked at misty. "Babe what do you think?" "_Why not. Roach_?" Roach only nodded and we agreed to teach sam about the duo, how to clean, polish, and also how to use various other BB guns. "Thanks guys. Hey when does school start?" I kept walking with misty but i heard one person say something, roach. "**Two days if your in the same classes as me i can show you around school**." "Thanks Roach." Me and Roach when't back home and misty when't home to. "Dude she was looking at you." "**Shut up ghost**." "Ah ah she wants ya." "**I said shut up Ghost**." "Ah whats the matter my wetlle wother awad to admit it." Roach pulled out his revolver out of thin air and shot me in my arm, again. "**I said to shut up**."

(Roaches pov)

'**I know that sam was looking at me, she is pretty cute, i cant get over the fact that john would do that. Maybe one day he'll come back to redwood city**.'

_**Hey guys, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and its a AU so roach and ghost are step brothers, ghost is dating misty, also i wont make ghost sound British, also i wont make sam, maxis, or sophia sound german and i know that sophia isn't really Sam's but the world would suck if you didn't have one. Oh and price will appear in the next couple chapters and sam sounds like the sam you hear in the origins map, just a bit younger and a free preview to those who can find my zombie gun Easter egg.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Cod 3

(Sam's pov)

I woke up at 1:15 in the morning and stretched and checked the date,september 1,2010, i got up and got dressed and went down stairs and saw a odd drink on the coffee table, i walked towards it and it was red, the bottle said Juggernog and used my shirt to take the cap off and took a sip, the drink tasted good and tasted like cherries, i heard foot steps and turned around and saw my dad walk into the room. "Morning sam, sleep well?" "Yeah got a few knots in my neck but i'll live, hey where did you get this drink?" "Work they want us to do a survey on them." "Well tell them i said that its awesome! And good." "Not a problem, oh and the boys across the street wanted you." "What did they ask?"

(Roach pov)

"I can't believe you asked sam that." I was zoning out on ghost and misty fighting about the revolvers. "What her dad said she was still sleeping its what 1:15 in the afternoon, she bound to wake up by now, and what it's not like the world will go zombies if i-" I coughed to show Ghost i was in the room to. "If we show her." "True, but we don't know what kind of girl she is yet for all we know she could be..." "Misty its all right, don't worry." I looked out the window and saw Sam crossing the street, with the revolvers in her pockets. "Guys sam's crossing the street make up your mind or i will." "Misty what do you say should we?" Misty looked at me and back at ghost and nodded her head. "Thats my girl. Now lets go and show Sam" 'what should i bring.' I grabbed my Co2 homemade rifle and my trusty pistol Python. I walked downstairs and overheard Ghost and misty kissing 'oh god Can't wait till they get older.' I walked down stairs and saw sam at the door waiting. "Morning Roach." "Morning Sam." "My dad said you wanted to show me something?" "Well not me in particular but Ghost and misty did want to show you."

(Sam's pov)

Misty and Ghost came down the stairs and Roach's grin dropped and he went silent. 'What the heck, he went from talkative to silent, something is not right here.' "Sam you sure you want to come with us?" "Yeah i'm sure lets go." We walked out the front door and made our way to the woods and we made it. "This is what you guys wanted to show me? What is this place?" "Sam welcome to dead mans drop." "Oh cool, why do you guys call it that?" "Because i was calling Ghost a dead man if he ever shot my rifle and we fell down that hill and landed here." Misty said quickly and started to blush. I looked at a tree and saw a sigh on it. "Task force 141?" "Were do you see that?" I pointed at the tree and i saw a smile come onto Roaches face. "What you guys are smiling like you've seen that before." We turned around and saw a man leaning against a tree with a Boston red socks hat on. "PRICE!" Misty ran towards him and gave him a hug which seemed to last for a long a time. "Who's this?" "Price this is sam. She lives where you used to live." He walked up to me and held out his hand. "John price. Nice to meet you Sam. Are those my revolvers?" "Yeah, do you want them back?" "You can keep them, i got a new pair of BB guns anyway." "Thank you i take good care of mustang and sally." "I'll take it that Ghost Misty and Roach will teach you?" "Yeah we will. Hey john wanna explain where the hell you've been for the past three years." John reached into his pocket and pulled out some necklace with the mark from the tree on it. "Thats where i've been." Price tossed the necklace to roach and he began to look at it like it was from space. "T-This place is real?" "Yep. My friend mac offered me to come with and i said yea." "Cool." I looked at my watch and saw that it was getting dark out... And cold. "Guys its 5:39 we should be heading h-home." "Sam you cold?" "A little bit roach." Roach took off his black jacket and handed it to me and i put it on with problem and i started to get warm quickly. "Thanks roach." "Your welcome." "Hey won't you get cold to?" "After living here for a long time with no jacket or sweatshirts the cold becomes a part of you. I barley notice it now." We all walked home and i gave roach his jacket back to him. I walked home and saw mom and dad asleep on the couch and i got on the floor and crawled quietly past them and got back up when i got to the stairwell, i patted the dust off of my shirt and jacket and went up stairs and looked out the window at the end of the hallway and looked into one of the windows and saw roach being taunted by ghost. I pulled the window open and crawled onto the platform outside of the window an saw that their windows were open too, i pulled mustang out of the sheath that roach gave to me and aimed for Ghost's arm. 'Okay sam, just remember what roach thought you.' I held my breath and slowly released some into the cold night air, i pulled the trigger and i got a direct hit at his arm.

(Ghost's pov)

"I can't believe you gave her your jacket." "Hey jackass it's a little thing called being a gentleman maybe you should try it sometime." "Dude shut up and i know you-" I heard a pop noise across the street and saw a BB strike Ghost in his arm. "AH SHIT. That kills." I turned around and saw sam on the platform outside of her house and saw mustang in her hands and she was smiling. "Nice shot sam!" She stood up and bowed and spun the revolver in her hands and placed Johns legendary pistol back in her sheath i gave her. She walked climbed back into the hallway and closed the window. "Did sam shoot with mustang?" "Yeah she shot you." Ghost walked over to his sniper and got ready to shoot but she was back in her home safe from ghost's sniper. "How did she-" I whipped my revolver out of the sheath and pistol whipped Ghost in the back of the neck hard enough to knock him out. "Sleep well." I gave out a dark laugh and grabbed a sharpie and drew on his face and took a picture and posted it on Instagram. I took my sheath off and placed it where it normally would be and got in my bed and when't to sleep thinking of modds for my New rifle. Deathboy.

Hey guys i would like to thank everyone that is commenting on my story and i want to let you know that i have stories in the dead space section and will be making stories in the fallout section as well so comment their if you like what your reading and for those who want to know sam is 12 in this chapter and will be for the next chapter and every 4 chapters sam ages oh and thank you everybody for your support. Deathboy out


	4. Chapter 4

Cod 4

(Ghost's pov)

I woke up in my bed and tried to move but couldn't. "What the hell, why can't I move?" I saw roach walk in and he was dressed for school. "So sleep well?" "You ass, what did you do!?" "Oh nothing just glued your back to your sheets with industrial glue." "You freaking crazy! If I try to get out of this your paying for the hospital bills!" Roach looked at his watch and smiled. "Oh look at the time, 7:30 am time for school see you later Riley, oh and mom and dad are at work. So your stuck their until 2:15 pm." "YOU CRAZY MOTHERFUCKER!" Roach walked out of the room laughing darkly and sent chills down my glued spine.

(Roaches pov)

I walked out of the room laughing darkly and hearing Ghost yell at me. I walked out of the front door locking it behind me and put the keys back in my pocket next to Ghost's key. I turned around and got my sleep grenade that Price got from his friends dad. I walked over to my window and opened the window. "Hey Ghost, sleep well motherfucker." I pulled the pin and tossed the grenade in the window and hit the ground and covered my nose and mouth with my hands. I walked away and saw Misty and Sam walking towards the bus stop and talking. "Hey guys wait up." I ran ahead and caught up to them a bit out of breath. "Hey Roach where's Ghost?" 'He's asleep...' "He's asleep." "I hope he gets to the bus on time." "Hey Sam go ahead for a minuet I need to talk to Roach." 'Uh oh.' Sam walked ahead and was out of ear shot. "Okay what did you do to Ghost?" 'Lie.' "I didn't do anything." "Sure then why did I hear a explosion go off in your room?" "Hey my pictures are faulty and you know that Ghost's alarm sounds like a bomb." "I'm not joking Roach. WHAT DID YOU DO?!" "I glued his back to the Sheets of his bed with industrial glue & used a sleep grenade that Price gave to me." "Nice one. Are you sure it was a sleep grenade?" "Positive." "Okay lets get to the bus." Me and Misty walked the rest of the way to the bus stop and met up with Sam. "Hey guys, what were you to talking about?" "Eh, nothing just that Roach glued ghost to his bed with industrial glue and tossed a sleep grenade into his room, nothing big." "Nice. Wait won't ghost call your mom and dad Roach?" "Nah, I disconnected the phone lines." "But won't he just walk out of the house and find you?" "Took his keys." "What about the windows?" "Sealed shut." "Wow Roach I never knew you were capable of things like that?" "I can do many things." "Uh wait what about your bb guns and cartages?" "Hidden and I hid the C02's in my mom's and dad's room." "Huh ah wait what-" "Sam, stop worrying everything is under control." I heard the bus coming up and I walked onto the bus and saw all of my old friends from last year, Frost, Sandman, Truck, Grinch, Emily, Caroline, gaz, and jasmine. "Hey it's Roach!" Frost yelled. The bus erupted of all of my old friends and some of the girls batted their eye's at me, I always took my seat next to Sandman and we started to talk about the new Dead Space 2 coming out next year.

(Sam's POV)

I took a seat next to 'Frost' and went silent. "Hi I'm Derek." "Sam maxis." "What Your thee Sam maxis, the one whose grand father invented the Mauser broom handle?" "Uh yeah I guess, hey what class room are you in?" "Um R13." I looked into my bag and took out the letter and it said R13. "Same here." "Cool, so it is true? Did John Price give you his Revolver's?" "Yeah he gave me mustang and Sally." "Shhh, you got to be quiet about the duo, every one in school will go berserk if you mention that you have them." "I don't get it what's so special about the duo?" "You want to know why. Alright I'll tell you."

"It all started when he was only 10 he got Mustang, and started to practice with the revolver, he misty roach an Ghost all started to see who quick draw the fastest and shoot the targets Ghost got last, Misty got 3rd place Roach got second and john got first place, so they decided to have a school wide challenge, to see who could beat john price. He was the best but once he slipped up and lost to Vladimir Makarov, so then John got sally and needed a upgrade and came to me, and said 'Frost I need you to upgrade mustang and sally.' So i told him to sit down in my shed and wait a few hours and his duo Would be ready. So it took me five hours and I added-" "The laser, and the pitch black paint job." "Yep, he at first was a bb gun kid bit thanks to me, i made him a champion." "Wow i never knew that." "Hey wanna see where I DO write down my idea's?" "Sure." Frost grabbed his Backpack and took out a Book that was all black. "This is were you write down the gun modds?" "Yeah. There's maybe... 129 gun modds in there." "Huh my cousin Beecher dose the same thing." "Oh well were here. Sam welcome to redwood city High."


	5. Chapter 5

Cod 5  
2013 december 23rd

(Sam's POV) AGE: 15 also sam will say swears and so will the others. Also i will be in the chapter only mentioned.

I was holding my new rifle like the only thing in the world, i was in 4 feet snow with White combat boots and a white winter coat with a watch on the bottom of my wrist, my hair was tied into a pony tail and i walked around trying to find Frost. I heard a rifle being pumped so i turned around and shot him in the arm. "Your out!" "God damn it." I heard clapping so i took out mustang and held it to Roach's face. "Whoa whoa whoa. Friendly, friendly, well sam you officially passed all our tests, here as a prize 5h of BB's, and this." Roach handed me a patch with a gas mask on it. "I don't get it?" "It mean's FNG. Fresh new gunner. Its what you are." I wrapped my arms around Roach and gave him a hug. "Thank you." "Your welcome." I didn't let go and neither did Roach, i felt... Safe being this close to him. "Aww Wammy and Woach Wugging." I pulled out my Revolver and shot frost in his arm and he went silent. "nice shot. Time to die." "Wait what!?" Roach took out his knive and slit my throat painting the snow red.

"AHHHH!" I snapped up in my bed and saw that it was snowing out and that i was in my room, i grabbed my throat and checked for anything but just found my old scars from wars with mine, Roaches, Misty's, and Ghost's friends. I got out of bed and stretched. I looked out my window and saw Roach shoveling the drive way to his house. 'Three years and still's wear black, *sigh* some wounds never heal.' I thought. I walked downstairs and heard my mom and dad asleep still on the couch. I quietly went back upstairs and got my Snow Gear on and kept my boots off until i was downstairs. I got to the door and placed my boots on me and grabbed the shovel an went outside to help roach out with shoveling his drive way. "Morning sleeping beauty." "That's ms. Beauty Roach." "Sorry beauty." "Non taken. So need a hand with the drive way." "Sure." Me an Roach got to work on the drive way and started to hear a few noises from his window and one noise was from Misty. "Roach did you just?" "Don't ask don't tell." 'What the fuck are they doing?' I placed my shovel in a pile of snow and sneaked over to Roaches bedroom window and saw Ghost and Misty making out Big time. 'Holy shit.' I walked back to roach and tapped on him. "Wh-" i covered his mouth with my hand and placed my fingers on my lips telling him to be quiet. I tugged him over to his bedroom window and he saw everything i saw. "Thats my boy. Wait is he grabbing her ass?" "TMI Roach, anyway let them have there fun, lets get back to the drive way." I walked away from the window and grabbed my shovel and continued to shovel the driveway.

2 minuets later.

"Well that does it were all set." Roach bended backwards and cracked his back. "Grr i'm wearing 4 layers of jackets and i'm still cold." "Wanna head inside and warm up?" "That'd be good. Hey your mom wouldn't mind if i bring in my shovel right?" "Nah, come on lets head inside before we turn into blocks of Ice." I walked through the pathway me and Roach made and got to the front door. "Mom the path's made." "Thank you, wait how did you get it done so fast?" "I had a little help from Sam." "Ok well i'm leaving for work. And make sure that there's no 'yelling' in Riley's room." "Mom really? Ok i will." "Okey bye Gary." Roach's mom walked out of house and closed the door behind her. "Hey you have any pajamas i can wear?" "Uh maybe. Let me check." Roach walked into his room and came out with two pairs of pajamas. "Use the bathroom to change, i'll put the wet clothes in the dryer." "Thank's Roach." "Welcome." I walked upstairs and went to the bathroom and started to change into the pajamas Roach gave me. I walked out of the bathroom and held the wet gear away from me and could feel the cold radiating from the clothes, i walked quickly over to the dryer and placed them in there. I walked back into the living room and sat down with roach. "So what do ya want to do?" "H-How about W-Warm up." Roach pulled me closer to him and i could feel the heat coming off of him. "So, what do you wanna watch?" "Hmmm *yawn* i don't know, pawn shop?" "Sure." Roach changed the channel to pawn shop and they were talking about the first BB gun ever made, a Daisy air rifle. I felt comfy and rested my head on Roaches chest and fell asleep from listening to his heartbeat.

(Misty)

Me and Ghost were in his room watching TV and relaxing when we heard Sam and Roach come into the house and feel asleep on the couch. "Hey Misty you never told me where Sam came from." "I didn't? Could've sworn i have, well Sam was born at Jordan hospital in plymouth mass and lived in north plymouth until she was twelve and came to Redwood city. Before she came here though she left her friends behind, Dempsey, Nikolai, Takio, and Edward Rictofan. But she had a cousin named Beecher who will live with her." "Wait, how old is he?" "He's... 15. I think, but i do know that he was born in the year 1997 on october sixth. Sam said that he wear's all black and acts like a Juggernaut." "You mean those guy's who wear huge ass gear like from Medal of honor?" "Yeah also she said that he's in the ninth grade, and wants to be a game developer for EA games, also when he was 5 he cracked his head open and had to get nearly 3 staples into his head, also was kicked out of pre school, and modified over 200 BB guns." "Damn. Hey what time is it?" I looked at my watch and it read 12:30. "12:30, why?" "Just wondering." Ghost got up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Ghost remember when we were fighting about the rifle?" "Oh yeah you and me were talking..."  
(Flashback 2009 misty)

Me and Ghost were looking down at the perfect place for a hideout. "Hey can i borrow your rifle for a minuet?" "No!" "Misty just let me borrow it." "No Ghost!" Ghost started to grab my rifle and me and him started to fight about it and we fell down the hill and i landed on him with my heart racing, i felt his lips crash into mine and we...

"Started to kiss." I finished for him. I got up an wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my hips and i heard him singing a song from a old Videogame, fallout 3. "I don't want to set the world on fire...and i have only one desire..." "To love me... And to be by my side..." Me and Ghost held each other and stood there looking into his Blue eye's and i could tell he was looking into my Green eye's.

Hey guys sorry i've been dead since what the 31st but anyway i'll get straight to work on chapter six and the character i was mentioning, Beecher. He'll be in the next chapter.


End file.
